Stronger
by 6crazygirls
Summary: I may look like you. I may talk like you. I may act like you. But I'm nothing like you. I'm Vi Carros. I've spent my life trying to survive. You may be strong. But I'm stronger. Much stronger.


CHAPTER ONE

I was ready for anything. Except for what had happened that day. I thought Abby had everything planned out. All Liesel and I had to do was to deliver the message. But from the moment the barrier broke with one simple slash of my knife, I knew something was up. But, what's wrong with a little risk right? Anyway, I could feel Liesel breathing down my back, but that didn't bother me much. After we got in I took out my mask and put it on. Having magic is wonderful! We crept through the barrier into their main arena.

"Do you ever want to see your sister again...You have to help us, we'll kill her if you don't..."

She slashed out where she thought that the voice was coming from with her knife but I kept talking..

" You can't fight something you can't see now can we Rebekah."

" What do you want." she said cautiously.

" You will come to the Muses" I pause, for the effect, "Another thing you should know is that we have your sister and we are not afraid to use her."Liesel started to talk.

"Rebekah. I don't know you and you don't know me, but trust me when I say this: You will never see your sister again unless I have decide to let her live and that will only be if you meet me at the barrier near Thalia's tree as soon as you wake up. We need to talk. I won't hurt you; I'm trying to help. I owe Annabeth." I glanced at Liesel and saw her smile a bit. The warning had worked. I do feel bad though, poor Rebekah just didn't know. I know what you're thinking, we must be the bad guys in this scenario. Well, we aren't. Okay, we kinda are, but besides that. None of the campers could see us with our magic covering us. I looked around the camp. It looked exactly how it had when I left awhile ago. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and knocked off my mask. The kids gasped.

"Vi?!" Travis said nervously. I couldn't see Liesel, but it was time for plan B.

"Liesel! Now!" I screamed. Liesel uncovered herself from behind her fan and knocked out the person who was holding on to me. I turned and saw who was holding me. It was Hayth.

"Vi!" It was Liesel. She was surrounded. And naturally I had to save her. I grabbed my knife and cut into a girl's hand. It wasn't deep. Then I grabbed Liesel's hand and ran to the border between the camp and our cut I had made in the border had closed right when we passed through. The campers couldn't get through. We gave a smug smile and ran off.

CHAPTER TWO

"I really feel bad for that girl," I said to Liesel later that day. "She just doesn't know."

"I know," Liesel said, "But she still is our enemy. That's a problem."

"It's not her problem, you idiots!" A voice behind us growled. Liesel and I whirled around. Standing behind us was Hayth. I heard a muffled yell behind me. Liesel was being held down by that girl, Rebekah, with her hand on Liesel's mouth. "What do I not know? Where is my sister?" Rebekah yelled.

"You don't want to know," I said calmly. I knew she was going to ask me that.

"Yes, I do!" She screamed. I drew back. She was starting to freak me out.

"Fine...your sister is...working with us." Rebekah let go of Liesel. Hayth looked scared. But, hey! She wanted to know. Rebekah grabbed her backpack. I thought she was going to pull out a knife and stab me. But she pulled out my comedy mask instead.

"You dropped it when you were at camp. C'mon Hayth." Rebekah said quietly.

"Hang on," Hayth said suddenly to me, "I remember where I saw you! You're that girl from the Brooklyn House! You abandoned your post, to join the rebellion!" How did she know?! I drew a shaky breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled. I felt her put something in my pocket.

"I said, let's go!" Rebekah said. And with that, they disappeared into the shadows. I slowly sat down on a log. Liesel walked over to me and sat down

"What was she talking about, Vi?" Liesel asked me nervously.

"Hmmm, oh nothing. I...let's just go to sleep," I said. Liesel looked like she wanted to know more, but she didn't pressure me to say anything else. I love her for that. Liesel crashed really quickly (she always does), but I couldn't fall asleep. I checked my watch. It was almost midnight. I then remembered that Hayth put something in my pocket. It was a note, written in red ink. No, not ink, blood.

COME TO THALIA'S TREE AT 12:15 A.M. I'LL BE WAITING.

HMC

CHAPTER THREE

I knew I didn't really have a choice, so I went. When I got to the border I saw Hayth leaning on Thalia's Tree.

"Yo! Why are leaning on a tree all dramatic like?!" I asked her. She turned around. She looked almost like she was going to burst out crying.

"Oh, you actually showed up. Good," she sounded surprised I was there.

"Yeah...well...it didn't sound like you were giving me any choice." I said, "Why did you want to talk to me anyway Hayth? Why aren't you fighting me?"

"I've been wanting to talking to you for awhile," she said, "To ask you some questions. How do you know so much about the camp? And about Brooklyn House?"

"Really? That's why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yep."

"Fine, remember that girl Samantha LaNave who stayed in the Hermes cabin for a year then disappeared? That was me wearing my mask. Well, Samantha LaNave didn't disappear, she ran away to Brooklyn house and became Violet Carros. Then Liesel showed up to my room and told me to join the rebellion. It seemed like a good gig, so I joined."

"Is it as great as Liesel said it would be," Hayth asked.

"To be honest," I replied quietly, "Not really. I...I miss Camp Half-Blood. I miss playing pranks with the Hermes cabin as Samantha LaNave. I liked hanging out with the Stolls."

"So why did you leave?" Hayth asked.

"Because I had to protect the camp. There was going to be a fight with the Egyptians, and was going to stop it. So I left."

"Okay, one last question: if everyone at camp knew you as Samantha LaNave then how did Travis know it was you when I took off your mask?"

"Oh, that," I said, "Well...I sorta told both the Stoll brothers." And after that, I started to leave. But Hayth stopped me.

"I don't fight for the Olympians you know. I'm fighting for people like you and me."

"Like me?" I asked nervously. What did that girl know about me?

"You're a hybrid aren't you?" Hayth said.

"Yes."

"See, I'm fighting for you."

CHAPTER FOUR

When I got back, Liesel was packing up her stuff. She looked angry at me.

"Where were you?" she said.

"Talking to Hayth." I replied calmly. Liesel couldn't stop me from talking to her. Liesel looked annoyed. I don't understand that. She just sometimes has these little outbursts of anger.

"Why were you talking to her. She's the enemy!"

"Hey!" I was offended, "She just wanted to talk. You're not in charge of what I can and can't do ya' know."

"Actually, I am. I'm the leader of the rebellion! You listen to me!" Liesel looked really desperate. She began sobbing. "I can't lose you Vi. You're all I have left." I remembered what she had told me about Annabeth.

"About the rebellion..." I lost my voice. What Hayth had said had sort of gotten to me. Maybe she was right. I don't have to pick a side. I'll probably end up dead anyway.

"Oh, don't tell me you want to switch sides!" Liesel looked shocked.

"I want to go neutral. You know, like Hayth. Look, Liesel, maybe...maybe I want to fight for myself, not for the gods."

"But Vi," Liesel said, "We are going to make the world a better place, by dethroning the major gods. Our parents need that recognition! They need us to fight to help them!"

"I want to fight to save the world from becoming a disaster! Not to save the gods." I always spoke my mind. I knew what I wanted to do. "I'm joining Hayth. I'm going to fight for myself." I could tell that she wasn't happy with my decision. Liesel is my best friend, but sometimes she would think she was my mom! "Liesel, I'm sorry. But I want to fight to save people like me. I'm going to find Hayth." Liesel grabbed me.

"Vi, does anyone know who your mom is? They don't! We need you to fight for the rebellion! " She screamed at me.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID REBELLION ANYMORE!" I was close to sobbing. Liesel looked really hurt, but by that time, I didn't care. I grabbed my bag and ran, not daring to look back. I wanted Liesel to run after me, tell me she was sorry and stuff, but she never did.

Chapter Five

I didn't know where to go in order to find Hayth. She was definitely going to be at the camp, but I was an out law there. If only could turn invis...see it's times like these when I'm glad my mom is a goddess. Some girls get necklaces from their mom, some get bracelets, I get a magical comedy mask. Aside from that. Since I'm a demigod, I could pass the border easily. I don't know why I had to punch a hole in the barrier in the first place when I went with Liesel. I found a dark cabin in the collection of cabins in the middle of camp. "That seems like a place Hayth would live." I thought.

"Hayth?" My voice was strained. Hayth didn't know where the voice was coming from. I took off my mask.

"Vi! What are you doing here!" She seemed shocked and annoyed.

"I needed to look for you. I...I want to join you." I was nervous. Hang on, did Hayth look happy about that?

"Well in that case we have a scroll to send. Welcome to the army."

"Thanks...I guess." Hayth pulled out some weird machine. "What's that?" I asked. What, I'm curious.

"Its a scroll. Leo Valdez made them when the rebellion was just beginning. Like a free, untraceable IM. Show me Sammy Valdez the second."

"Hang on, Sammy Valdez is dead, how is there a 2nd?" This is all so confusing.

"Leo's kid. Lives on Calypso's island." I'm sorry, what?!

"But I thought you don't age on Calypso's Island." At least, that's what I heard. But, as usual, I was wrong.

"Now you do… I don't understand either." Hayth said something in Greek and I saw a scrawny hispanic boy working on an engine. He looked up and saw Hayth and me.

"Hey Κήρ, Why call so soon, I mean, I know I'm irresistable.. but this is sad."

"Shut Up Sammy!" Hayth's ears were turning pink. "Anyway, this is Vi, The new member of our army. Vi introduce yourself. With ancestry if you don't mind."

"Ummm...Okay. Hi, I'm Violet Carros. Daughter of Thalia, Granddaughter of Egyptian magician Alexander LaNave, and great-granddaughter of Mercury and Norse demigod Freya St. James." Hayth and Sammy looked shocked at my ancestry. It shocked me too.

"Welcome to the army, NO! Lucy, Don't break that! Got to Go! Bye Κήρ! Bye Vi!"

"Well, that was..." I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. I looked at Hayth. "Is Sammy in charge of the Hybrids?"

" Pa- leaze, putting him in charge would be disastrous!"

"Oh, are you in charge then?" She shrugged.

"Somewhat. I guess. Hey, can I ask you a weird question? Or a few weird questions?" I'm used to weird questions.

"Sure, shoot."

"Number one: Shouldn't Liesel be Annabeth's age?"

"It's complicated but to shorten it yes, she should be. But she has more immortal blood than mortal blood, so she stopped aging."

"Is she a hybrid too?" I felt bad answering questions about my best friend...ex best friend.

"She's Greek and Egyptian. So, yes."

"Will I stop growing too?" I don't know about that one.

"Well, maybe."

"Will you stop growing too?" Whoa, touchy subject Hayth.

"I...seventeen. I'm stopping at seventeen. You can have one more question."

"Okay, the Stolls should be Percy age. Why are they still seventeen?"

"Oh, that's history's fault. Literally. They angered Clio, muse of history. She cursed them to be seventy forever, but she said the curse wrong and said seventeen forever. So yeah."

"VI!" I heard Liesel's voice pierce the silence. I spun around. I could see Liesel trying to get through the barrier.

"Oh, that's why I had to break the barrier," I said.

"Huh? Sorry I was asleep? IS LIESEL TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE BARRIER!"

"Since Liesel is immortal, she can't get through the barrier. Same with the Stolls, but they can't leave the camp, you know, they were cursed here and stuff. Anyway, LIESEL!"

" VI! What are you doing. SHE LIED TO YOU!"

"She's still my friend, and I'm going to save her from getting killed. Be right back" I ran over to Liesel and muttered the spell that broke the barrier.

"Grab your fan and c'mon!" I yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT BARRIER IS IMPORTANT!" Hayth said.

"JUST C'MON YOU IDIOT...HAYTH, HELP ME!"

"No, just no. I will not let her into camp. She tried to kill me!"

"You tried to kill me and I trust you. So you can help me. Liesel, c'mon!"

"You… you lied… you are with her…. go to tar-tar-tartar-Tarturu…."

"What, no! Just please, Hayth! Help me!" I was sobbing by now. No one trusts me anymore.

"Trust you? No no I don't TRUST anyone! Except for Jason. I trust Jason. He helped me."

"WHO THE HECK IS JASON!" I was beyond sobbing and screaming now. I was just plain confused. Like always.

Hayth fell to her knees. By now Liesel is standing over her.

" Vi! VI! Get the scroll, get me Sammy, He knows what to do. NOW!" I ran to her cabin and grabbed the scroll. All I do now is run errands for people.

" Ha, what's wrong Haythy? Cat got your tongue." Liesel said."

"Don't call me Haythy," Hayth snapped. " The scroll Vi, quickly now we don't have much time. Call Sammy."

I pushed something. Nothing happened. "Show me Sammy!" I commanded. Still, nothing happen. "It...It's not working," I said.

"Stupid boy. All right, go to my cabin. Under the bed is a package. Get me that." I ran to get the package. Hayth took it with shaking hands she opened it up and pulled out a necklace. She put it on and stood up. " All better now." I stared at the necklace nervously.

"I...That's my necklace." I stammered. "I'm wearing it right now." I pulled it out from under my tunic.

"Oh is that so? Interesting. Only those who have been to Tartur, tar, HADES DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT! Get this necklace. There are only three in the world. Mine, Sammy's and Jason's."

"I've never been to Tartu-" I began.

"HADES DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT!" Hayth screamed. Can't she just say the it?

"Fine, whatever. I have never been to Hades Downstairs Basement. I've just always had it." At least I don't think I've been to Tartarus. I'm not usually right.

"You're a hybrid, Vi. You probably were there." But, I couldn't have.

"Here," Liesel coaxed, "Give me the necklace. I'll hold on to it for you."

"Okay, sure." I took off necklace. Everything went cold and black. I passed out.


End file.
